


The End

by alexiel-neesan (alyyks)



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: End of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Mentioned Aerith Gainsborough, Other, past cloud strife/zack fair
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alexiel-neesan
Summary: [Fin de Advent Children] Ca fait mal, plus mal que tout ce par quoi il est déjà passé.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originellement posté sur ff.net

Il n'a jamais eut affaire à ça.

Il a déjà été empalé par Masamune – plusieurs fois même -, il a été torturé par un scientifique fou, il a perdu son identité, il a été manipulé, il a faillit mourir du Géostigma, il est passé à travers le toit d'une église, il a fait un plongeon dans le Lifestream –plongeon qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie également….

Mais ça, ça fait plus mal que tout cela réuni.

Il devrait plutôt se réjouir non ? Il a battu son pire cauchemar encore revenu à la vie, il a battu Séphiroth – une fois de plus. Il ont trouvé un moyen de guérir la Géostigma, et il est dans ce moyen jusqu'à la taille. Il n'a plus à se cacher de ses amis dans une tentative désespérée d'éviter de leur faire de la peine le jour trop proche où la Géostigma l'aurait emporté. Il a des gens qui l'attendent, qui attendent qu'il revienne 'chez lui'. Tifa l'attend aussi, mais d'une autre manière.

Il ne sait pas comment lui dire qu'elle l'attendra encore – il ne peut pas être ce qu'elle attend de lui, il ne l'a jamais été.

Parce que celui qu'il attend est là, appuyé contre la porte de l'église, appuyé comme il l'était d'habitude avant.

Il a l'impression que son cœur est en train de lui remonter dans la gorge, et l'étouffe. Il a l'impression que son cœur se déchire. Il a l'impression qu'il va éclater en sanglots, là maintenant, en se fichant de ce qu'il y a autour.

Il a l'impression de mourir.

Mais mourir serait trop facile – mourir lui permettrait de le retrouver. Alors en fait, il a l'impression de vivre. Il a tellement mal qu'il ne peut être que vivant de toutes manières.

Il y a trop de lumière derrière eux, quand elle se lève et qu'elle lui sourit, et que lui le salue de la main avant de la suivre, et de s'effacer dans la lumière.

Il n'a qu'une envie, c'est le suivre, le rattraper, le serrer dans ses bras, se prouver qu'il est réel et que tout ce qui est en train de l'étouffer, là, dans sa gorge, c'est réel aussi, que ça n'a pas été une désillusion de plus qu'il s'était inventé pour continuer sans lui.

Ca fait mal, si mal, et il n'a jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie.

Ils disparaissent entre les portes grandes ouvertes de l'église en ruine.

Les enfants tournent dans l'eau autour de lui, ses amis sont sur le côté, souriants, riants. Le soleil passe à travers le toit crevé, illumine les fleurs autour de l'eau. Ca n'est que rires et cris de joie.

Il sourit aux enfants sans les voir – et peu importe s'il ne parle pas, s'il ne rit pas, tout le monde sait qu'il n'est pas très démonstratif, ni bavard.

Ca n'est pas juste. Ca n'est pas juste – il ne devrait pas y avoir de soleil, pas de rires non plus ; et il se sent soudainement tellement seul avec ça au fond de lui qu'il voudrait hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge. Dans tout son être, il ne ressent plus qu'une chose, une chose qui le consume, une chose trop grande pour lui, trop douloureuse.

Une chose qu'il va soigneusement cacher, qui va le dévorer de l'intérieur, qui le rend déjà fou de douleur et de chagrin maintenant qu'il l'a revu. Une chose qui va mourir avec lui.

Parce que Zack est mort, et que Cloud est vivant, et qu'il se souvient de tout.


End file.
